Is He a true friend?
by Rextrix Razor
Summary: This is the story of my OC Rextrix Razor (as a human) and hes struggle in living in equestria! He needs somepony to make him happy and make her happy but...he might not do it (bad language sometimes, and MAYBE a clop scene)


**Is he a true friend? chapter one!**

**my name is Rex. I'm a high school student who dosn't have the best life. I am always bullied and called gay...it hurts sure but If you hurt my friends I will hurt you back. I might not be tough or fast...but I have a heart full of light and I'm there for my friends...And it hurts to know that I don't have any...I always tear up at night from that fact...I had nothing...both parents dead...I lived with nobody. I'm by myself all the time...No matter what I'll always be alone...Nothing wants me alive...**

**"Why don't I Kill myself...Everything will be better if I do!" Rex stared to himself looking at a mirror ...He had a sad emo apprence...Always wearing some hood over his face. Nothing cared if he got teased but he cares for everybody...even the people who tease him, He would happily Defend them but he has nothing...Only sadness.. and depression...It sucks...but Rex got used to it and He has lived a happy life in the past 2-3 years he found a group of people called 'Bronies' and they were all really nice and Rex finally found true friends.  
**

**Rex was on a brony cite called Ibrony it's like facebook but for bronies...**

Rex was chilling on the cite and talking to friends. He got a message from somebody he didn't know who it was from, the message said "Wanna play?"

He was slightly Creeped out...so he typed back "Yes"

**He waited for a good 10 minutes before it replyed with a simple "I like watching you, you watch us alot. Do you love me?"**

**Rex was getting more and more creeped out. He typed back. "Uhh who are you first?"**

**"I'm Rarity, darling. Who are you?"**

**Rex thought it was just a roleplayer so He decided to go along with him**

**"my names...Rex...trix"**

**"Oh? Rextrix? Such a funny name *giggles*".**

"Well thank you? Miss Rarity?"

**he waited another 5 minutes before another message saying.**

**"We watch you, Do you watch us?"**

**"Watch me!? the fuck?" Rex was getting more and more creeped out.**

**"...Such language!" She stoped messaging...Rex had no idea what just happened.**

**"...What the fuck...What was that?" He closed his laptop and went to bed thinking about what just happened.**

**He fell asleep and woke up to a bright light...It was blinding and hard to see.**

"Ok What the?"

**The blinding light started sucking in Rex, He couldn't stop it**

**"W-Woah!" Rex tried to move back but he couldn't it sucked him in way to fast and he was flung into A bright sky.**

**He just floated in the sky, His brown and blue hair waving around in the wind**

**"W-Woah, H-HOW?!" He still floated there now in a gold aura. He had no idea where he was It was dark...and the stars were out...It was nice, calming...**

**The gold aura dissapeared and Rex fell, He fell a long way Untill he crashed through a window**

**"ow shit"**

**he stood up. He was dazed and had no idea how he was still alive, He looked around hopeing to find somebody**

"Hello? Anybody here?" He hoped to hear something. Nothing. He decided to take a walk and shake off the pain he felt. he went over to the massive door to open it but when he did 4 large spears pointed at him

"Ai Ai Ai you gotta be kidding" He put his arms up and looked. he saw the spears where comeing from ponies?!

**"Wait...A..P-Pony!?" He said taking a step back**

**"Hault!" A guard said pointing the spear at his neck.**

Rex was getting scared. he could die by the hand~ uh pony at any second

**"Woah man, I don't mean trouble!**

**the guard didn't listen and kept pointing the spear at Rex. Rex's red hair went over his face and he looked down**

**"Fine...kill me"**

**the guard did nothing...Just looked as if he was called off by something. Rex turned around to see a white pony with wings and a horn**

**"Holy...shit...thats...Impossible..." the pony looked at him with a smile on her face**

**"Hello, Rex"**

**Rex was amazed and scared at the same time**

**"I...I must be dreaming!" He said Unsure if he was or not**

**The white pony walked up to him and shaked her head**

**"Rex, you are not dreaming...I sent you here to live a better life."**

**(end of chapter one, thank you for reading More chapters on the way! Good BYE AND GOD SPEED FROM REXTRIX RAZOR! WOO)**


End file.
